osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:2013 Christmas event
Starting out Speaking to Shanty Claws Initial conversation *'Player:' What are you doing here? *'Shanty Claws:' 'Raise the mainsail and hoist the anchor...' Eh! Oh, the names 'Shanty'; 'Shanty Claws' to a landlubber like ye. And oi've some terrible news for yer deck-swabbin' ears. *'Player:' Well, I don't really swab the deck with... Oh, never mind, please do go on! *'Shanty Claws:' 'Splice the mainsail and shiver me timbers...' Ah yea, the news is of a distrubin' type so ye's best go ahead and prepare yerself, or the jelly in yer bones'll shrivel and yer'll end up a lifeless bag o' puss. *'Player:' Er, I think I'll manage. Please continue; your story's 'enthralling'. *'Shanty Claws:' It's the gublinch, ye see. The evil gublinch ain't too pleased, what with the recent snow. Right near their landlubbin' homes, it be. And thes sweaty, smelly, warmth-loving critters, they's a tad sensitive to the cold. *'Shanty Claws:' So they've childernapped the childerkins from hereabouts, forcin' 'em to stoke the fires in the gublinch caves! *'Player:' Childernapped the childerkins? Why, that sounds terrible! What can I do to help? *'Shanty Claws:' You's be needin' to ice them gublinch. Freeze 'em good and proper, like. Then you's gonna have to get 'em into these 'ere cages so's we can ship 'em off someplace else! *'Player:' What's in it for me? *'Shanty Claws:' Ahhh, a hard-nosed dealer who talks straight, that's what I like. For yer 'ard effort, I'll be willin' ta compensate ye. How's ye fancy a festive hat with a fancy nose décor, what I got on a recent raid to the north? *'Player:' Let's see it then. *'Shanty Claws:' Right you are! *''Shanty Claws shows you a strange looking hat with an accompanying nose decoration.'' *'Player:' Is there anything else to sweeten the deal? *'Shanty Claws:' Perhaps I can also tempt ye with a festive wintumber tree for yer player-owned house? it glitters fancifully in front of yer very eyes, though to plant it ye's needing to be on one them thar member's worlds and *'Shanty Claws:' have a spot in yer garden in which plant it. *'Player:' Eh? So I can plant this tree in the garden of my player-owned house? *'Shanty Claws:' Aye, that's what I said, aye. And to give it ye, you'll need to be on a members' server. If yer interested just start filling these 'ere cages with gublinch and, when they's filled, come see me for yer rewards. *'Player:' Hmmm, I'm not sure. I want to ask a few more questions first. #'Player:' What are gublinch? #*'Shanty Claws:' 'Fire the port gun, stow the belayin' pin...let's haul anchor ye mornin'...' Ah... So yer back and asking about th' gublinch? They're foul goberlin-style beasties, what take pride in their stinky sweatyness. Though #*'Shanty Claws:' they's be little more than a pest. They're easy to get rid o' with them being so sensitive to th' chill. They's prefer more to live in them heated caverns and cook up a foul stink, than to do a second's worth o' work. #'Player:' Where are these gublinch? #*'Shanty Claws:' '...haul the anchor, rig the mainsail...' Eh? Ah, th' gublinch have gone and nested themselves in, near the belching mountain. #*'Player:' D'you mean the volcano? #*'Shanty Claws:' Aye, lad, volcano is what I be meanin'. The south foot o' the same. They's be 'avin' a cavern there, but arm yerself wi' the chilly snowball ammo afore ye goes venturin' inside. #'Player:' What do I get for getting rid of these gublinch? #*'Shanty Claws:' #'Player:' Can you just tell me in a plain and simple way what I have to do? #*'Shanty Claws:' *'Player:' Okay, thanks. Repeating conversation *'Player:' Hello again. What should I do? *'Shanty Claws:' 'Swab the decks and raise the top mast...' Oh, sorry there, ye be wantin' to know what to do, but yer already going great guns, shipmate! Keep up the good work, you old sea-dog, and get them gublinch shards *'Shanty Claws:' into them thar cages! Same options as above After caging the gublinch *'Player:' I think I've finished. *'Shanty Claws:' '...to exotic places with fair winds blowing in our faces...' Aarghhh! Me first mate, (Player name) - ye's done a grand job, lad, and stuffed them evil gublinch in them cages. Now, this salty sea-wolf can offer ye something to make *'Shanty Claws:' yer eyes light up like ye's seen a treasure chest, brimful o' the bootiest booty ye ever did see. *''Shanty Claws shows you a reindeer hat with a matching flashing nose.'' *'Shanty Claws:' Ol' Shanty's got another prize for ye that'll make yer landlubbin' heart beat full bore. Ye'll be needing a patch o' dirt for yer dry-docked ship for this. *'Player:' Dry-docked ship? Oh, you mean a player-owned house? Okay, so I need to plant it in the garden? *'Shanty Claws:' Aye, that's what ol' Shanty says. Let it fill yer heart wi' festive cheer. *''Shanty Claws shows you a wintumber tree for your player-owned house.'' *'Shanty Claws:' An' that's not all Shanty's got for ye. Wrap yer hands around this pile o' festive booty...